


Telling thing

by Taitsu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternative Universe-Modern Setting, Coming Out, Confessions, Jean's and Armin's daughter, M/M, Mention of Eren Jeager/Levi, Mpreg, No Plot/Plotless, OOC characters, Two Endings, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taitsu/pseuds/Taitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But why? I don't mind that you prefer men or anything like that, but why him? Of all men out there, why the horse-like face?" Eren didn't actually want an answer he just wanted to say he really didn't like Jean, and he would prefer if it wasn't Jean his best friend's boyfriend</p><p>"Well, his face is not the only part horse-like" Armin commented a little shyly</p><p> </p><p>(Armin tells people things as his life goes by, and some times Jean tells thing) (Also, be aware of the OoC-ness)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First part

**Author's Note:**

> So, I first posted this on Fanfiction but decided to post it here now and delaate the one in Fanfiction... please, excuse my grammar and horrible writing, and (try to) enjoy this...

(2 years ago)

"Well… you are my friends and that, I want to tell you something" a really nervous blond started saying.

"What's it, Armin?" Mikasa asked

"You can tell us anything, we're your friends, right?" Eren tried to calm him a little bit.

"You see, for a while now I've knew this, but I never had the courage to tell anyone"

"Just say what you have to" was Eren's response

Armin took a deep breath and then said "I'm gay" At the statement, Eren, who was balancing on a chair, almost fall to the floor in surprise, but Mikasa was another story

"You are what?" Eren asked not very calmed making Armin feels a little bad about himself.

"You must pay, Eren" was Mikasa's first comments, and now instead of feeling bad Armin felt confuse.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm paying, I'm paying, you could be a little more patient" Eren said knowing he's not a very patient person and not really caring about it, he took some money out of his pocket and gave it to Mikasa

"What is happening here?" Armin was the one asking as he didn't understand what was going on, he had just confessed his sexuality to his friends and they were talking about a payment? Just what the heck?

"We made a bet over you" Mikasa confessed "I said you were gay and Eren said you were bisexual"

"Wait, neither of you thought I could be straight? No, wait, you bet over my sexual preference?" he didn't know how to feel, should he feel outraged for the bet or happy knowing nothing was going to change?

"You kinda don't look completely straight" Eren said trying not to sound too bad

"You shouldn't have said that" Mikasa scolded Eren. A smile formed on Armin's face, he decided he should feel Happy, they were fine with it, he was fine with it, nothing would change and he wouldn't feel bad anymore for guarding this secret from his best friends.

(1 year ago)

Sometimes Armin would sleep over at Eren's house; they would play videogames and other stupid things as an example, the very same game they were playing.

"Truth or dare?" Eren questioned Armin as they kept playing the 'stupid' game

"Em… truth" Armin said not too confident, he'd been avoiding that because he just knew what Eren would ask him, he had a few options, but he didn't really want to answer any of them.

"Well, then… do you like someone?" Oh, yes, of course he would ask that specific one, it was like the second question Armin had come up with in his mind that Eren would ask, after all, Eren had been dying to know if the blond had or not a crush on someone.

"I_ I do" He had to tell the truth, but that didn't mean he'll tell Eren who he liked, in fact, the question wasn't what bothered him, it was the question that followed that one the problem.

"Really? You must tell me who is it!" Eren tried

"No" Armin said and then literally run away his friend's house, it didn't matter that it was 2 in the morning and that he had left everything at the house, he had what mattered, the key to his house. He wouldn't tell Eren who he had a crush on because Eren would say he was insane and had really bad taste.

(11 months ago)

Okay, I'll do it, I can do it, it's just telling my Feelings and most probably being rejected, but I'm mentally prepared for that. Come on Armin, you can do it. I kept repeating to myself.

It was the end of the day and almost every student had gone home. Jean was still here, on the corridor, speaking with some friends who were, Connie (he seems happy about something), Annie (she, on the other hand, doesn't seem too happy), Marco (who I'm sure as hell has a thing for Jean as well) Sasha (doesn't she ever stop eating?) and Moris (I don't get along to well with him, and he's one of Jean's best friends).

I took a deep breath 'here we go' I said to myself and approached the little group.

"…" I was going to speak, but Jean started first.

"Armin, I was going to look for you, there's something I need to… ah… give you, but I left it in the classroom" I was taken aback "can you come with me to get it?" he asked

"eh, sure, yeah" I said and he made a little gesture for the rest to go on ahead, he turned around and started walking inside the classroom and I followed him, this was perfect, if no one's around I can tell him, well, after he gives me whatever he's going to give me because it would be awkward later. Once we reach his desk he stopped and didn't move for some minutes.

"I… I like you" I couldn't stand the silence and if I kept waiting I would probably not be able to say it later, so I just blurt it out.

"Ah… you… wait what? That's not fair, I was going to confess, and I was going to 'give' you a confession, now I seem like a layer because I don't have anything else to give you" he was going to what? So, this is how things were, then…

"You… could give me a kiss?" I suggested hopping this wasn't a bad joke, but as he took up the offer pretty eagerly all my doubts went flying through the window, it was gentle and with fear, but it made my heart beat louder.

"So, just to be sure" he says separating from the kiss "are we a couple now?"

"Do you really need to ask?" wasn't it obvious?

"Just making sure I didn't misunderstand" he said and laughs softly before kissing me again.

(3 months ago)

"Fuck him" I'll do that later, probably "Fuck him and his smartass attitude" he kept rambling for some more minutes

"Done yet, Moris?" I asked as he seemed to have calmed down

"No, I'll never be done" I sighed, well, he had problems with Armin because Armin's always smart and he's always an idiot, I just wished he would leave him be.

I like Armin, I really like him, I may even love him, well, he is my boyfriend after all, for over 8 months already, but we still have a secret relationship because either Eren or Mikasa would kill me if they found out, Armin says he wants to tell them, but if he does I must be prepared for the worst possible scene.

"Why can't you get along with him?" I asked

"Why would I? I know you get along with him but, I can't stand him" he started; he doesn't know I'm dating Armin but… "And haven't you notice he is kinda feminine? He must be gay" with Armin we decided to tell him first because he already hates Armin and I doubt he can hate him more, and he won't actually harm him, and I hope he doesn't hate me after he knows. I'm glad he opened a possibility to introduce the topic.

"Why does that even matter?"

"I don't know, I'm just saying I wouldn't be surprise if he was gay"

"Are you against gays or just against Armin?" he thought for some seconds –If I was gay, would you hate me?" I tried

"No, I don't think so; you'll still be my best friend, as long as you didn't have that kind of feeling for me, I wouldn't care"

"Great, 'cause I'm gay and I don't have those feeling for you"

"What? Really? Didn't you have a crush on Mikasa? Wait; don't tell me your crush was Eren"

"That's the weirdest and most disgusting assumption you could have" I sighed –No, I didn't have a crush on Mikasa, even though I made it seem like that, and I certainly didn't have a crush on Eren, where did that came from?" I sighed, again "But, I do have a boyfriend right now, and I hope it stays that way for a good long time as well"

"Well, who is it? Do I know him?"

"You know him and he'll arrive here in any second, so I would appreciate if you leave as soon as he arrives"

"Don't tell me you'll…" he started

"I'll do as you requested" he looked confused until the doorbell rang and I opened the door.

"Hi Jean" Armin says and looks at Moris "Moris" he says shortly, the feeling of dislike between them is mutual, at least. Moris is left with his Jaw opened to its largest extend

"He's… Are you… What the… I told you, and I wasn't being literal!" he said referring to the fact that Armin was, indeed, gay and the 'fuck him' being an expression

"I kinda knew that already, I've known that since over 8 months ago" I told him and he's even more surprise now

"You mean you've been together for 8 months?" Armin was trying hard not to laugh at Moris face "You've been dating him for 8 months and I've been badmouthing him while you were listening and didn't say anything? I may hate him, but if he's your boyfriend I would try not to insult him while you're around" well, he is a good friend

"I did try to make you stop in the beginning, but it was useless, so I tried to make you get along with each other, which was even more useless, so in the end I just stopped trying and sometimes I didn't listen" I explained and Armin was about to die from lack of oxygen, as he wasn't even breathing as not to laugh "would you lave now?" I asked and Moris left closing the door behind him, once the door was close Armin breath, laugh and tried to control himself. Eventually he regains the control and once that was done he attacked me with a deep kiss, he wanted it, and he wanted it now.

(In the present)

"Tell me you're kidding, this has to be a really bad joke" Eren's expression was a mixed between not wanting to believe and having a terrible nightmare, Mikasa on the other hand, just looked a bit shocked

"I'm not, I'm telling you both because I thought you deserved to know and because we want to start being public, I just thought it would be better telling you than just showing you" Mikasa kept silence, but Eren would speak all that was on his mind

"But why? I don't mind that you prefer men or anything like that, but why him? Of all men out there, why the horse-like face?" Eren didn't actually want an answer he just wanted to say he really didn't like Jean, and he would prefer if it wasn't Jean his best friend's boyfriend

"Well, his face is not the only part horse-like" Armin commented a little shyly

"Oh my god, you haven't… you didn't… god, Armin I didn't want any mental images!" Eren shouted as obvious disgust showed on his face and on Mikasa's face a little pink was shown over her cheeks

"Eren, calm down, there's nothing wrong with that" now Mikasa looked serious "he didn't force you, right?"

"No, of course he didn't, actually it was more the other way around as he was all worried he would hurt me, but really, it did kinda hurt at the first time but then it kind of…" Armin stopped talking as he saw Eren's face "came on Eren, it can't be that surprising that I want to have sex with my boyfriend"

"No, but I would expect you to take some time, for exactly how long have you been with him?" was Eren 'calm' question

"Next week will be a year" Armin confessed feeling somewhat bad for keeping it a secret

"It'll be a year and we are hearing about it now!?" Eren almost hit the table as he said this

"Well, I didn't want you to kill or harm him, and I really didn't want you meddling in my relation so I just waited until the right time" it was Armin's strategy, if almost everything had already been done and there's nothing left for them to do then, they wouldn't interfere and, most probably, they wouldn't kill him

"Don't worry Armin, we won't kill or harm him, for now…" was Mikasa's reassuring words, but something seemed off, right, the knife she had on his hand

"I can't really trust your words if you hold the knife like you're ready to stab someone" Armin said slightly shacking

"I don't promise anything" Armin expected Eren to say something like that and had a plan for it because, even if Mikasa was protective over him, he knew the girl was even more protective over Eren

"Then I may want to talk to you and Mikasa about  _him_ " Eren looked confused "I don't know how to say this without saying his name, um… baguette?" Armin couldn't make it more obvious, he really couldn't, but even like that, it took Eren some minutes to realize what he was saying and looked desperate

"Okay, I won't do anything, just don't talk about that, not now, not with Mikasa, never with Mikasa" said girl looked utterly disappointed, but didn't say anything "but we do need to talk about it, later"

"Yes" was Armin's short answer 

"I have one question" Mikasa added wanting to change the subject "why isn't Jean here as well?" she had a point

 

"Do you think Eren wouldn't have attacked him first thing after I acknowledged our relationship?" Armin answered with a rhetorical question "would you trust you, yourself, wouldn't have?" he added and Mikasa looked thoughtful and agreed, Armin was right, after all, they had to protect their friend.


	2. Ending 1 (or The Mpreg Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Armin discovers something new!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because I like Mpreg a little bit too much

(Seven month later)

 

"We have the results for your analysis and, I don't know how this could even happen, how old are you anyway?" the doctor asked me

"I'm 19, what's the problem?" I asked, she could be more forward with this, if I'm going to die, I want to know it sooner

"Well, I wouldn't call it a problem, but I don't think they are great news considering you're, well, male" I was starting to feel flustered, she wasn't telling me what was happening and I hate not knowing things

"Please, could you just tell me what's happening?" At this, she sighed

"You see" she showed me the results as if they were easy to understand by anyone "there's nothing abnormal or wrong in the results except for this here" she said pointing the only positive result "you are pregnant"

"Wait, there must be a mistake, as you already pointed out, I'm male, I can't get pregnant" at least I know that much about medicine

"yes, we made the test a lot of times to be sure, it always came out the same way, so we should make you an ultrasound" she stated and didn't actually wait for me to adjust to the idea that I was a freak before she started putting the cold gel over my abdomen "there it is" she exclaimed and I looked to the monitor where I couldn't actually distinguish anything, of course she knew that and pointed to a little spot "this here is your future baby" I felt happy, she could be laying and actually just be pointing at nothing in particular, but the feeling that someone was actually growing inside of me, and that was not only mine, but Jean's made me really excited.

God, what's Jean going to think about this. Suddenly all the happy feeling dripped away and I panic, what if Jeans leaves me because of this? What if… no, wait, stop, I can't think like this, whatever happens I'll have to accept it, there's no way around it.

"Do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend?" she, I've learned her name is Zoe, asked and I nodded "Do you want to call them or you could just go home, after all everything's fine and the only thing is you'll have to come back for all the treatments and all, I'll make you a calendar when to come back and you can go if you want" she finished and I smiled

"Thank you, that would be great" I told her and she smiled back, she seemed happy about this, maybe she likes to learn and experience weird things

It took 2 minutes for her to finish the calendar and everything I needed to know, after that, I went home. I would have to tell my parents and Jean's parents about this, about everything, they don't even know we are together or that we are gay. Well, it doesn't matter, I need to tell Jean first.

Some minutes later I was standing in front of Jean's house, it was Saturday, but I knew his parents weren't home as they were on a business trip. Jean opened the door and you could see in his face that he was surprised.

"We need to talk" yes, this was serious and I said that before he even had the chance to say a word. He lets me in and we both sit across each other on the dining-room table. He looked pale, I guess, he's thinking possible things we need to talk about and is scaring himself "Don't worry, it's not something… 'bad'" I tried to calm him down a little at least

"Okay… What is it, then?" he asked shaking

"I've went to the hospital and they did various test"

"You're not sick are you?" he sounded worried

"No, it's something else, it's something that concerns you as well" I explained "it's going to sound weird and you may not believe it but…" now I know why Zoe kept babbling about it, it's difficult to say it if you know the other's not going to believe you

"Just say it Armin" he encouraged me

"I'm pregnant"

"You are what?" he asked again

"Pregnant, I'm pregnant" I repeated

"You are pregnant…" he said on a daze and then a smiled started to grow on his face "this is a weird and happy event" as he speaks, all my worries went away, I didn't even care what kind of reactions would my family have or friends or anyone, if Jean was happy and didn't give a damn that we were only 19, then it was fine.

Well, he does have a job, after we graduated Jean had started working and I went to college; everything would work out, somehow.

(Telling Eren and Mikasa)

"Once more, I got something to tell you" Armin started

"Every time you have something to tell us I end up having a mini heart attack, but go on" it was not entirely true, but most probably, this was one of those.

"Okay, I don't really know how to say this as for you to believe, but trust my words" was the way Armin decided to warn them about the uncommon nature of what he was going to say

"Armin, you are a terrible layer" Eren commented

"Well, the thing is, eh… Jean's going to be dad" wrong choice of words

"Did he cheat on you?" Mikasa asked for verification

"No, no, no, no, eh… you see, I'm pregnant"

"I told you, you always give us heart attacks" Eren said regaining composure, or at least trying to do so "how is that even possible? You don't happen to be a girl, do you?" Eren just wanted to be sure

"No, I'm not a girl, and no one actually knows how it… no. Everyone knows how it happened, but no one knows why" Eren looked confuse and Mikasa was about to face palm "I had sex with Jean, that's how it happened, as to why, there's no explanation, yet"

"I just keep wondering why isn't Jean with you when you tell us this things" Mikasa commented

"I would like to keep my boyfriend in one piece if possible"

(Telling Armin's family)

Jean and me where on my room when my parents arrived, as soon as they entered the house I went and stopped them from doing anything

"Mom, Dad, there's something, various things, I want to tell you" they looked at me expectant "I would prefer to be sitting" I said and we moved to the living-room

"What do you need to tell us" My dad said, he most probably considers this a waste of time

"this is going to take some time, and you may not like it, but there's nothing you can do about it" I took a deep breath "well, first, I'm gay" I gave them some time before I continued "and I have a boyfriend"

"This… Armin you are intelligent" My mum said, she didn't sound as bad as I expected "you know that, we already knew you were gay, or actually we assumed you were, I thought you knew we knew and we never brought up the topic" great, then it wasn't only my friends who considered there was no possibility I was straight

"It's the second time this happens to me" I said out loud "Eren and Mikasa had a bet over if I was gay or bisexual" I explained

"Actually, we know, we were part of that as well, we were with Mikasa" My dad said a little ashamed of that fact

"You have to be kidding me" I said frustrated "you know what? I don't care anymore, Jean is in my room right now, and he wants to be here when I said the other thing so, wait a minute"

I went to my room and could hear my dad and mum trying to guess what I was going to tell them now.

"Jean, come"

"That was quick" he commented surprised

"Yeah, actually they assumed I was gay and made things easier" I told him "don't ask" with that we went to the living-room

"Then, he's your boyfriend?" my mum asked and I nodded "then, it's a pleasure to meet you, even if we already knew each other" this was kind of weird, Jean already knew my family, they got along well and all, but it's weird, Jean only smiled.

"Well, again, this is going to surprise you" I said "first, would you like to be grandparents?"

"We resigned to the fact that we are not going to ever be, but yes" my dad admitted

"That's great… because I'm pregnant" I'm kind of nervous and the sentences come out a little weird, but the message is clear enough

"Armin, dear, did you hit your head?"

"Really mum, do I look like someone that's crazy or something?" I asked her

"No, but you can't be pregnant, you are a man, you know?"

"Yes, I'm well aware of that but, and I can't believe it myself, I am pregnant" I must really sound crazy

"He's a bad layer, and to actually be telling us with his boyfriend's presence, then it must be true" My dad argument "but how long have you been together to actually have had sex?"

"Em… it's been… a year and a half" I admitted

"That's a pretty long time… wait, you didn't told us anything until now?" my mum asked

"Well, I didn't knew you thought I was gay and it would make me nervous telling you that, and well, actually we decided on telling both our families because I'm pregnant" I was being sincere

"But…" I looked at them "okay I get it, conversation over" said my dad "you can count on us for helping in anything" I smiled at his statement

"I'm so happy; I never imagine there would come the day when I could be a grandma!"

"I get it, I really look gay"

(Telling Jean's parents)

We had to wait until my parents came from their business trip. As we didn't know when exactly they would return Armin tried to spend as many days as possible at my place, but my parents have that perfect timing that the day Armin was not here, they arrived. I sighed and waited for them to sit on the table (they arrived in perfect time to have dinner)

"How was the trip?" I asked out of politeness

"Horrible, it was hot and wet and all that and we had to work the whole day" my dad explained

"I thought the point of a business trip was to work…"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we can't complain" My mum commented "anything new around here?" trying to change the topic, I guess no one likes talking about work

"Eh, well… I guess, there are some 'news'" I took a deep, really deep breath "You know Armin?" they both nodded, they like him because he's intelligent and all that

"Don't say anything, let me guess" my mum exclaimed "he has a boyfriend" isn't there anybody who doesn't believe he's gay?

"Eh, yeah, he has a boyfriend, they've been together for almost a year and 7 months" I started and my dad interrupted me

"Good for him, that's a pretty long time, you should look for someone yourself"

"I don't need to do that, I am Armin's boyfriend" I don't know if I should be terrified or laughing at their faces

"You what?" my mum asked as she stopped eating

"I'm Armin's boyfriend, or he's my boyfriend as you prefer, it's the same" they stayed with the same look, and I sighed "I'm gay; I've always been gay, I just happened to like Armin and he likes me as well so we ended together"

"Wait, you've always been gay?" my dad asked

"Yeah, before Armin I dated Marco, and before him there was this classmate and… well you get the point" do I really need to tell them all my past relations? "I was never as serious as I'm right now or else, I wouldn't have told you" I explained and they were shock.

"1 year and almost 7 months, you are what, 1 year 6 months and a pair of weeks?"

"1 year, 6 months, 3 weeks and a half" I'm weird, or either, Armin taught me how to calculate dates more quickly

"And you just told us now?" my mom asked

"Actually, we didn't intend to tell you or his parent but something came up and well…" now comes the difficult part

"You didn't intend?" she sound hurt

"No, we didn't because it was easier, but that's not the thing, there's something else" okay, they won't believe it, but I have to do it "I'm gonna be dad"

"Wait, didn't you say you're gay and with Armin?" my dad asked confused

"Yes, I mean, I'm gonna be dad and Armin is gonna be as well"

"You, are going to adopt?" my mum asked

"No, it's hard to believe, but Armin is pregnant"

"So, Armin's a girl?"

"No, Armin's a man, believe me" yes, this was definitely the difficult part "No one actually knows how, but he's pregnant so… well that's it" they both looked thoughtful, and kinda stressed

"I give up, I don't get it" my dad admitted defeat

"It's simple, I'm Armin's boyfriend, we've been together for more than a year, if you get what I'm trying to imply here, he may be a man, but for some odd reason I don't know he got pregnant" okay, maybe it wasn't as simple as I thought

"Oh" they both said and I sighed "It's okay, I guess" my mum commented

"Weird, but not in a bad way, and there's nothing we can do about it so, as long as you're happy with the turn of events, everything's fine"

"You can count on us for help, of course; after all, it will be our little grandchild" my mum finished with a smile, I'm grateful we both have so comprehensive families.

(4 years after the baby's birth)

Armin came back from college to his home. It's been three years since him and Jean with their baby had started living there, and everything had gone surprisingly smooth. They didn't move immediately after they baby was born so they were able to save money to live on their own and have a decent home, actually, they didn't expect to be able to do it so 'quickly', but here they were, it took only a year to have enough money to cover living expenses and buy a house, and most of it was thanks to Jean, of course Armin took a part time-job to help, but the percentage was 85% Jean 15% Armin.

Their routine was simple, both got up early in the morning, Armin takes Amy to a nearby kindergarten in the morning, at midday Armin or Jean's mother went to pick her up and babysits her until Armin came home. Armin came back earlier from college than Jean from work, but Armin's mom was more than grateful to take care of her little granddaughter, and whenever she couldn't, Jean's mom came. Sometimes Armin would come home to discover both of his and Jean's parents.

Today was one of the days just is mom was taking care of Amy. As soon as he opened the door, a pair of arms taking hold of his left leg and hugged it tightly. Armin looked down to see a little blond girl smiling happily at him and he smiled as well taking her up and hugging her.

"Daddy!" Amy giggled when he started to tickle her

"Welcome home" Armin's mom appeared from the kitchen

"Hi mom" He answered and then returned his attention to his daughter "anything new happened today at the kindergarten?" he asked as he let Amy back on the floor and pretty much at the same time her little foot touched the ground she ran away and came back at the same speed with some papers in her hands.

"Today we had to make some drawing with thing we liked" she said excited "I draw the sea and daddy and dad, and cake!" Armin looked at the drawings and smiled even more

"They are beautiful, I love this one" he said and pointed to the one where she had drawn Jean, his and Jean's parents and himself, or at least he supposed it was that as far as he understood a 4-years-old drawing.

"Really!?" she said in complete bliss "you can have it daddy" he took the drawing and put it on the fridge's door

"Now everyone can see how good the drawing is" Armin told Amy and she smiled and giggled

Armin's mom left some time after and about an hour later Jean got home. He found Armin and Amy making dinner. Jean sneaked around and took his daughter with both arms lifting her on the air.

"Ah!" she screamed before starting laughing "put me down, put me down!" she said still laughing, Jean hugged and kissed his daughter on the cheek before putting her on the floor again. Amy was all flushed for all the laughing, but was Happy to see her dad so she hugged Jeans legs and didn't let him move

"Welcome home Jean" Armin said smiling full hearted, as always. He leaned closer to Jean and gave him a peek on the lips.

"I'm home" Jean said smiling as wide as Armin who was still smiling at him, always smiling at everything as, so far, he didn't find a reason not to smile.


	3. Ending 2 (or The OoC Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin and Jean get discover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of OoC in here! I'm just warning you...

(Seven month later)

 

Jean was at my place and we were "watching" a movie in the living-room, as to say, I was sitting over Jean's lap with both hands on his face kissing him as one of his hand was on my butt and the other on my back making sure I didn't fall back off of the couch. It was quite a passionate kiss and soon after Jean was lying on the couch and I was on top of him rubbing my ass against his crotch, his hands were rooming under my shirt one on my back and the other on my chest. I moaned as he brushed one of my nipples and he kept moaning with my ass brushing him. Everything was turning even hotter when suddenly

"What's going on here!?" A really angry, maybe confuse and embarrassed and loud voice made us stop and looked to the door. Of course my parents would came in this precise moment

"What were you doing!?" this time my mum asked, horror in her voice

"We were…" I tried to talk as I stood up but my dad interrupted me

"Don't give us any kind of excuses, we are no idiots" he said, his voice was firm and he was red with anger

"I wasn't…" and now my mum interrupted

"Don't try to say you weren't doing anything" they are not letting me talk and Jean is petrified by the situation.

"No, I…" and interrupted once again

"You better answer with the true, Armin"

"I…" they are not letting me answer

"Why aren't you telling us anything?"

"You…" I'm starting to get angry at them

"Don't blame us on anything, and don't change the topic, tell us what were you doing" they insist, but I don't know how much they want to know if they keep interrupting

"What I…"

"Just tell us, is it that difficult?" that's it.

"Would you let me finish what I’m trying to say!?" I shouted, normally I wouldn't be like this but they exceed my patience "You want to know but keep interrupting me!" I'm still shouting "I was just making out with Jean; you could clearly see that and as you said, you are not idiots" I breath, I'm still angry but at least I stopped shouting, this doesn't mean my voice is any quitter "I was making out with Jean, I was probably going to have sex with him" I think I said to much but I can't stop myself

"Why? Why would you…?" this time I interrupted my mum

"Why? Because I'm gay, I like him and he's my boyfriend" I explained but using the tone that says this is the most obvious thing

"You never… I never…" My dad was out of words

"You never what, you never thought I might be gay? Never consider I may prefer men? Never imagine I would like having it up the ass?" I shouldn't have said that, or maybe not like that "but guess what, I am gay, I prefer men and I like having it up the ass" I really should shut up

"I'll never let you lose your virginity with another man" My mum was furious, but right now, I don't care, I'll say everything, they are already mad after all

"You are a little late for that" I said and shook my head "I'm 19 years old, do you really believe I'm still a virgin?" her face dropped to the floor "I had my first time years ago, and it wasn't even with him" I said pointing at Jean who was still petrified "it was with my second boyfriend when I was fifteen" I remember neither of us new exactly what to do and that it hurt a lot, but I won't say that

"You must be laying!" my dad shouted "and I'm sure you're not gay" I rolled my eyes

"Right, because you know what goes through my mind" I should really shut my mouth "because you know how exited and horny I get just imagining Jean naked or entering me from behind; because you know how often I daydream of him fucking me hard, but yeah, that doesn't mean I'm gay at all" why am I not shutting my mouth?

"Armin!" my mum screamed at my comments "I won't accept this, he's not even defending you"

"Well you'll have to come to terms by the fact your son is gay, and what exactly did you expect? He's in shook; I would be about the same if you were his parents!"

"This can't be" My dad started, but before he could continue I speak

"Stop, I'll go out you can discuss this and think whatever you want, I won't change and I won't break up with him, when I get back we can talk" I said not expecting any kind of answer to it and took Jean's arm getting him up from the couch "come on Jean, we are going out" I explained and he got up and let me drag him outside. We walk to a park that was near and some more minutes passed before he came out of the shook.

"Armin, your parents…" he started

"I don't care" I exclaimed "As long they don't try to do anything they can believe whatever they want to believe"

"Are you sure? Are you okay with that?" he was worried, I looked at him and smiled

"As long as you're with me and don't leave me, I don't care what others, not even my parents, think" I hold his hand reassuring him

"I would never leave you" I smiled more and leaned against him as we walked

"I know, that's way I could say all that"

"Didn't you say too much? Like, you could have keep to yourself some of the thing" He said and my cheeks turn red

"I know but, I wasn't thinking that much and I was angry at them so I guess it was kind of intentional to irritate them more" I explained and he leaned down and kissed my forehead

We walked around some more and we eat outside before we returned to my house where my parents were waiting sitting on the dining-room, Jean and I sat in front of them and waited for them to start talking

"We won't do anything against you because you clearly said you wouldn't change and wouldn't break up with him but" she said "we want to hear something from Jean" I could feel how Jean tensed without seeing or touching him "how long have you been dating our son?" they could ask me that, but I'm guessing this is a test of some sort

"A year and seven months in some days" he said and I could see his nervousness but it didn't show in his voice. Both my dad and mum sighed at the same time

"If there isn't anything we can do to stop this then…" My dad looked at me and sighed "okay, do whatever just try not to do it on places we can see you"

And that's our win.

(8 months later)

When I started my second year as a college student I moved with Jean to a small apartment, he didn't went to college, instead he started working, and surprised me saying he wanted to live with me, I felt bad because he was paying for the apartment and all, so he said I could do the housekeeping as a payment or something along those lines, I don't remember now. Everything was going perfectly until more people walked on us making out, and by more people I'm talking about Jean's parents.

"You shouldn't leave the door unlock because…" Jean's father started, great, we are in the same position as the other time, but I just know from their point of view, it looks like I'm forcing myself on Jean.

"What do you think you're doing to our son!?" The worries of a mother; wait, this time I can't move or say anything, Jean moved me aside and sat me on the couch as he stood up, I moved my head to look at them

"Wait, mum, he wasn't doing anything bad" Jean started trying to reason with his parents

"How can you say that? He was clearly kissing you" his mom accused me, and I can't exactly deny I'm guilty.

"Yes, I said he wasn't doing anything bad" Jean said emphasizing the 'bad'

"I repeat what I said before" really?

"Is it bad that my boyfriend kisses me?" That was a good way to let the secret out

"Who has a boyfriend?" his dad asked terrified and confused

"I do, and is sitting on that couch" he handles the situation a lot better than me with my parents

"You should have told us!" his mum screamed "we wouldn't have entered like this if we knew…" I'm… confuse, what's happening?

"Ah, I'm sorry, but I mention it a lot of times before" wait, what?

"You did?" his mother asked and Jean nodded "now that I think about it, I think you mention seething about it"

"What are you talking about?" his father seems as confused as I am

"Well, I told mum I'm gay a long time ago and I also told her I had a boyfriend" oh, that's what's happening

"Why didn't you tell me?" his father seemed hurt

"Because every time I tried you ignored me" his father looked ashamed "anyway, was there any reason for you to come?"

"Not really, just wanted to make sure you hadn't ate your friend because he's really cute, but I see he just wants to be eaten by you" his mother said, then why was she screaming I was attacking her son before?

The nonsense went on for about an hour and then his parent leave, I joined the conversation at some point but if you ask I wouldn't be able to say we 'talk' about anything. I made sure I locked the door when they were out, as tomorrow is Sunday and I don't have to go to college and Jean doesn't have to go to work, that mean just one thing.

I took Jean's hand and dragged him to the bedroom, really, this was going to be one active night, and I just know, there will be a lot more in the future.

"Armin" Jean says as he looks for something beside the bed

"What?" I whisper kissing his neck; he rolls over me and smiled gently

"Would you…" he started and put a little box in front of my face "marry me?" he must be kidding me, but when he opens the box a shiny silver ring is inside "I wished for a better setting but this is okay, I think" I laughed softly before answering

"Of course I would" I said and got up enough to kiss him, he put the ring on my finger and we keep going with our previous activity.

There may be other active nights in the future, but this is by far the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was made for a friend that likes the ship but doesn't like Mpreg.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'll admitte something, the whole idea for this fic was so that I could use : "Well, his face is not the only part horse-like"  
> and there's nothing more to it.


End file.
